Sailing
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: [Concours] UA. Tournent, tournent, les tourtereaux, avant que la nuit ne leur fasse faux bond. Féerie et Alchimie sont les maîtres mots. Tournent, tournent, les amants maudits, avant qu'ils ne soient pris. Les ténèbres se voilent et le danger se dévoile. Reste-t-il encore de l'espérance dans un monde gagné par l'intolérance ?


**Disclaimer**: Oda Eiichiro pour les personnages, Rod Stewart pour le titre, ChocOlive Flamous pour l'histoire/poésie

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Drame, Romance et Poésie

**Nda **: _bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir. Me voici avec un petit ficelet pour dire coucou. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Ce texte m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Sailing" de Rod Stewart, d'où le titre. Ha, et comme proposé par Nathdawn, ma petite contribution au concours, sur le deuxième thème : « __L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. _» Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter donc je vous laisse ! 

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La cité était en fête, ce soir-là. Au château, les belles tenues étaient de mise pour la haute aristocratie. Le bas peuple, lui, se contentait de choses simples. Danse et feu de joie, accompagnés de musiques folkloriques. Sur la place, Kaku regardait les couples danser au rythme de la musique. Tempo exotique, salsa entraînante. Il les observait sans vraiment les voir, son cœur à lui vibrait d'une toute autre musique. Lente, profonde, puissante. Faite de basse et de tambour.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne… et elle n'était pas là ce soir. Elle l'avait abandonné, peur de défier l'autorité. Il se fit une raison, elle ne viendrait pas. Et naïf, il avait espéré.

Il se traita d'idiot, prêt à faire demi-tour. Dans son sillage, les couples se rapprochaient, les silhouettes ne faisaient qu'une, prêtes pour une valse lancinante et entêtante. Sourd à cet écho, le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage familier, là-bas, de l'autre côté de la place.

Elle était là, Tashigi.

Belle comme le jour dans ses plus beaux atours, les yeux brillants d'amour. Les regards s'arriment, les corps se meuvent et se rapprochent, lentement, doucement, tandis que les âmes s'unissent. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Sans un mot, ils s'éloignèrent et bientôt, la verdure remplaça la pierre.

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, le temps n'existait plus. Seuls deux cœurs se faisaient écho, éperdus et perdus, unis en une dernière valse. Dans leur ronde de minuit, front contre front, main dans la main, deux ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Tournent, tournent, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Les lucioles étaient de la partie, instant éphémère empreint de magie. Évadée nocturne sous le couvert de la lune. Bleu, vert, jaune… Qu'elles étaient belles, ces lucioles, dans leur manteau d'auréoles. Pas de supplicié dans cette étreinte improvisée.

Féerie et Alchimie sont les maîtres mots.

Tournent, tournent, les tourtereaux, avant que la nuit ne leur fasse faux bond, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

Qu'ils planaient bien, qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux, seuls dans leur monde.

Tournent, tournent, insouciants et innocents.

Les regards se cherchent, les sourires se répondent. Les pas s'accordent et se mêlent tandis que les gestes s'entraînent. Les cœurs se lient et les doigts s'entremêlent, dans cette ronde fugitive foulant du pied les interdits. Elle et lui, lui et elle.

Tournent, tournent, les sentiments. Qu'ils sont traîtres, qu'ils sont beaux.

Les couleurs se floutent et s'animent, l'astre étend ses filins d'argent, nimbant l'obscurité de sa lumière nacrée. Les ombres s'étirent et dansent en rythme.

Qu'il était bien, le nez dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau, accroché à son bras fin. Qu'elle était bien, ainsi pendue à son cou, son corps contre le sien. Faites que la nuit n'ait jamais de fin.

Mais tout vient à point…

Tournent, tournent et tout s'enchaîne.

La mélopée égrène ses dernières notes et, seuls dans la pénombre, les baisers s'échangent. Timides et hésitants. Les corps enlacés, les doigts entrelacés. Profitant de cette dernière évadée, enivrée d'un parfum prohibé. De cet amour impossible et défendu qui leur rongeait le cœur et l'esprit.

Au loin, des éclats de voix. Les gestes se suspendent, les yeux scrutent et les oreilles se dressent. Inquiètes et attentives. Les ténèbres étendent leurs voiles, les ombres menacent et le danger se dévoile.

Courent, courent, les épris, le diable se déchaîne, les monstres surgissent.

Nobles et paysans ne se mêlent, telle est la règle. Scandale et esclandre pour conséquence. Une ligne infranchissable, une muraille incassable. Cultivez la différence dans un monde d'intolérance, vaine espérance.

Courent, courent, les amants maudits, tout est déjà fini.

Le mal les guette, les monstres se rapprochent. Crocs sortis et parti pris. Fuir ses pairs, au diable vauvert. Une course effrénée pour une lutte désespérée. Main dans la main, côte à côte, ne pas se lâcher. Les cœurs saignent face à tant de haine. Plus vite, plus loin. La vague les rattrape. Les regards se cherchent un bref instant dans cette fuite insensée. Tristesse et détresse sont maîtresses.

Courent, courent, les aimés, ils augmentent la foulée.

Qu'ils avaient peur, qu'ils étaient tristes. Une perle scintille et s'estompe dans la nuit, piétinée par un mur d'inégalité. Nul endroit où se cacher, nul lieu où s'abriter. Les ténèbres s'intensifient, le mal grandit. Et les démons se multiplient.

Horreur et Cauchemar sont les maîtres mots.

Âmes esseulées et brisées, seules contre l'adversité. Le cœur rongé par l'impuissance face à tant de défiance. L'animosité étend ses bras, touchant les fuyards de ses doigts.

Pris, pris, les amourachés, ils sont coincés.

Pour épargner sa belle, il tente de faire barrière. Son corps pour seul recours et sans détour. Violence des hautes instances et injustice prescrite. Le corps perclus, il endure, le cœur meurtri, il subit. Sous les cris de sa bien-aimée qui demande pitié. Mais aucun n'est épargné.

La peine découle tandis que le sang s'écoule. Et alors que le mal fait son œuvre, sous les sureaux en fleurs, la dame est en pleurs. Les doigts s'entrelacent dans une dernière étreinte, une union éternelle. Un regard, ils se joignent et se rejoignent. Les cœurs implosent, les yeux se ferment.

Ainsi enlacés, ils meurent d'autant pleurer.

* * *

_Je te félicite, petit lecteur, tu n'es pas parti avant la fin ! Je me suis essayée à la rime pour changer un peu, j'espère que cela a plu. Si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis, le petit rectangle blanc juste en bas est là pour ça. A bientôt ! _


End file.
